There May Be Or May Not Be A Tomorrow
by schmurles
Summary: Regina Mills is a 26 years old student at StoryBrooke University. She has two best friend. Emma Swan is a 28 years old woman who came to StoryBrooke for a kidney transplant but soon fell in love with Regina. But Robin is also in love with Regina. But what they all don't know is that Emma Swan is sick. Full Summary in Chapter 1.
There May Be or May Not Be A Tomorrow

This is a Fanfic and it's base on a Bollywood movie called Kal Ho Naa Ho and in English it's called There May Be or May not be a Tomorrow. It's a really great movie and it's so sad also. You will cry if you watch it. But I will be adding my own twist or plot inside the story to not make it seem the same and its AU. Anyways I don't own Once Upon A Time or the plot only some of them. And I reread it so enjoy.

Summary:

Regina Mills is a 26 years old student at StoryBrooke University. She has two best friends, Robin Locksley and Kathryn who attends the same University as her. Emma Swan is a 28 years old woman who came to StoryBrooke for a kidney transplant but soon fell in love with Regina. But Robin is also in love with Regina. But what they all don't know is that Emma Swan is sick and will soon likely die. Emma lives with her mother and father who knew about the condition while no one knows. AU.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny warm day in StoryBrooke with a little bit of wind. A brunette with blue skinny jeans and a red blouse with black sunglasses was walking down the sidewalk of StoryBrooke as she approached Granny's Diner with a black canvas backpack as she walked up to the door and opened it. She can smell the fresh blend coffee that was being made right out of the coffee pot and the homemade food that Granny was cooking. She looked around the diner and sees a booth that was open. She gladly walked over to the booth and sat down as she placed her backpack on the table as a waitress with a red apron walked up to her with a small notepad.

"Hey Regina. Do you want your usual?" Ruby asked Regina the woman who had just sat down. Regina looked up at Ruby and smiled at her as she took off her sunglasses and place it on the table.

"Yes thank you Ruby," Regina nodded as Ruby walked away with her order and took out her books and notebooks. She then took out a pair of reading glasses and put it on as she begins to work on her writing.

A yellow bug was driving down the misty road where it was surrounded with trees. A blonde with a red leather jacket and a black legging with a tied ponytail continues to drive as she sees a sign that says Entering StoryBrooke. She slowed down as she looked at the sign nodding at it. She continues to drive down the road as she sees buildings. As she stopped at a red light, her stomach started to grumble. She looked around trying to find a place to eat when she sees Granny's Diner. She sees a parking spot just right next to it and parked her car. She got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the diner and opened the door. She looked around trying to find a place to sit but it was all full. She then sees a brunette with papers sprawled in front of her working and decided if she should sit there but decided against it since she didn't want to disturb her. So she blonde decided to sit on the stools.

"Hi, what can I get for you," Ruby asked the blonde once she had finished giving Regina her order and sees the blonde come in and sit down on the stools.

"Hi. Uh can I just get coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich?" Emma asked Ruby as she looked at the menu and then back up at Ruby who was nodding while writing down the order.

"Is that all?" Ruby asked her once she finished writing down the order and looked at Emma.

"What do you recommend on desserts?" Emma asked her as she looks back at the menu at the dessert column.

"We do have apple pie. Would you love to try apple pie perhaps?" Ruby asked her as she points to the apple pies behind her in a small container where you keep it for show.

"Sure, I'll have some of that as well," Emma nodded as Ruby wrote it down and told her that she'll be back with her food. Emma looked around again trying to get to know the place since she will be staying here for a while. Ruby came back with her coffee, a slice of apple pie and her grilled cheese.

Regina had finished her writing and start putting her things away. Once she had put everything away, she placed the money on the table and gave Ruby a tip. She stood up and walked towards the door but bumped into the blonde that she didn't noticed that was there. The blonde was holding her coffee on her hand but the coffee spilled on the blonde.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," Regina apologizes as she hears the blonde hiss in pain. She looked up at the blonde while the blonde did the same thing as well. They both lock gaze with each other not caring about the spill that had happened. As Regina and Emma felt this firework or this spark within each other.

"Regina are you okay?" A man's voice called out and pulled Regina and Emma from the trance. Regina then looked at the man and nodded as she looked back at the blonde woman.

"I'm fine Robin. Uh Miss are you okay? Are you hurt? Does it stings?" Regina asked Emma not knowing her name but her eyes are just so captivating.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just stings a little. I'll survive," Emma nodded as she backed away to get napkin to make sure the coffee doesn't hold onto her shirt to make is wet.

"Do you have anything to change?" Regina asked Emma noticing that the coffee stains will not go away and felt bad because she thinks it was her fault that made the coffee spilled onto the blonde.

"Uh yeah I have something to change. I guess I have to go. It was nice bumping into you," Emma said as she gave Regina a small smile and paid for her food and walked out of the diner and walked towards to her bug. Regina still didn't move her eyes away from the departing blonde.

"Do you know that woman?" Robin asked Regina as he looked at the door and then back at Regina.

"No. I don't know who is she," Regina shook her head. She then teared her eyes away from the door and back at Robin. She then walked away from him and went to the counter for Ruby. Ruby then came out and walked up to Regina and Regina asked for napkins so she can wipe away the coffee that had spilled. She bent down and cleaned the spilled coffee and while she was doing that, the blonde appeared back inside the diner and helped her clean it. Regina looked over at the blonde and give her a what are you doing expression.

"It was my coffee and I can't let you clean it," Emma smiled at her as she took the napkins from Regina and cleaned it herself.

"I'm Regina," Regina introduced herself wanting to know the blondes name and she can't just leave the diner without knowing the person she had bumped and had spilled coffee on them.

"Emma. Emma Swan," Emma smiled at her as she held out her unused and clean hand out for a handshake. Regina gladly took it and shook it smiling back at her. Robin who was there saw the interaction and thought that it was weird. Regina don't usually smile at strangers and Emma was definitely a stranger that she just met.

Emma had finished cleaning the coffee stain and Regina had already left. Emma stood up and waited for Ruby to come out so she can ask her a question. She needed a place to stay.

"Hey. Do you know if there is a hotel here somewhere?" Emma asked Ruby once Ruby walked up to her after she had served someone else's food.

"Uh yeah. Do you need a place to stay?" Ruby asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. I need a place to stay for a while," Emma nodded and didn't noticed that a pixie haircut woman walked behind to pay for her food was there.

"You can come stay with me. My roommate had just left," Pixie Cut woman told Emma as she stood right next to her.

"You sure? I mean I don't want to intrude," Emma asked her making sure the woman was pretty sure.

"Yeah. You don't seem the type to be a serial killer and don't worry. I'm none of those kind. I'm a student here at StoryBrooke University," Mary Margaret told Emma making sure Emma knows that she isn't a criminal or someone who will chop off bodies and sell it.

"Sure. You don't mind me moving in today? I have my stuff already inside my car," Emma asked Mary Margaret as she points to her car through the door.

"Sure. By the way I'm Mary Margaret and this is Ruby," Mary Margaret introduced themselves to her.

"And I'm Emma Swan and who was that guy with Regina?" Emma asked them because the guy had given her a weird look before they left the diner.

"Oh that was Robin. He's Regina's best friend. Now would you love to go now?" Mary Margaret asked Emma and she nodded as they both left the diner and Mary Margaret got inside the car with Emma as she told where Emma should be going to reach to her apartment.

Regina and Robin was now walking down the streets and wasn't going to class today since it was cancelled. Robin decided on walking Regina to her house because he doesn't want anything to happen to her.

"She seems new to StoryBrooke," Regina said as she decided to talk to make the silence go away. It was sometimes silence between them and it was comfortable. But today she wanted to talk about the blonde woman who she knew now is Emma Swan.

"Yeah she seems new here," Robin nodded but doesn't want to talk about the blonde woman. They had reached Regina's doorstep and they both stopped at the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Regina gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek and opened the door and closed the door when she walked in. Robin sighed as he turned around walked away from the house.

I maybe will continue this story only if it gets good or when I have like a muse to do it. But who knows. Maybe I will continue it or not. Anyways see you guys later and I'll see what I can do. Fav, follow or review. Peace Out Peeps.


End file.
